Animal Crossing goes Real Robin's story
by will was here
Summary: Suddenly charaters from animal crossing become self aware! Oh Crap!


What a beautiful town this is. Thought the little bird who wasn't really a bird at all. She stretched out her wings and smiled as she went on her way. It was time to start her day.

Wait a minute. Robin thought to herself. I'm thinking. I've never thought on my own before. I feel… happy. I've never felt anything. Something else had always done that for me.

What was going on… She continued to walk. The sun shown bright as it always had. Then she saw that human again. The only human in the town. He was coming out of his house. Or was it a she this time. Just what was that person's name. They've had many names in the past. So many changes in name and gender. Why was it she never noticed it before?

"Hey you!" Called Robin. The human did not respond. He or she just kept digging and catching bugs.

Robin decided to go to the mayor. He would know what's going on. She headed for the post office. The world around her was very familiar and it was indeed beautiful, but it somehow seemed unnatural. Like it was all synthetic. She had never noticed this before.

When she entered the post office she saw Pelly behind the counter. Pelly started going through the regular same old phrase she would say every time the human would talk to her but then she realized it was not the human. She looked extremely flustered. Like she had just been slapped in the face with a fish out of nowhere.

"Wha-wha-…. This is not how it's supposed to go. Your not the main player."

"Pelly, snap out of it."

Pelly continued looking frazzled. Robin then took out a real fish and slapped her across the face with it.

Animated stars danced around Pelly's head. Then she came to reality.

"I'm… thinking…. THINKING! What a strange thing to think. I've never done this before."

Robin looked behind her as if looking to make sure nobody was looking. "I know, neither have I, I'm new to this to. Do you now where Tortimer is?"

Pelly pointed a shaking wing to the room behind her. "He's in there. Or at least he should be."

"How do I get to your side of the counter?" Asked Robin cautiously.

Pelly scratched her head. "I don't know. I've never had to leave my station on my own, I just disappear and reappear… I don't even know where I reappear to. I just do"

Pelly looked thoughtful. "Can't you just climb over the counter and head for his office behind me?"

"I'll try said Robin." She hoisted herself up over the counter. When she landed on the other side Pelly froze and a loud error bell went off repeatedly. Over and over and over. Robin could not move. She was frozen just like Pelly. She felt a new emotion flood over her now. It was fear. She was being chocked by it. It made its' way into her chest and gripped tightly. She was terrified. She was afraid for the first time in her existence that she was going to die.

Then the game reset itself. And she was relocated to the other side of the counter.

When she was no longer frozen she and Pelly fell to the floor. Robin's head was spinning. She then looked down at her blue wings and found they were less bright and were a little rubbery.

She crawled over to the door back to the outside world. It seemed like an eternity but she finally made it. She opened the door. When she was outside she sprinted to that human's house. They would know what was going on. But the human was nowhere to be found. they had vanished. So had their house. Robin's wings were becoming the color of flesh. Suddenly a mole popped up from the ground. It was Resetti. He grabbed Robin by the ankle and dragged her underground with him. Robin's scream was not heard and she and the mole went lower and lower into the earth. The light from above became dimmer and dimmer.

After what seemed like hours Robin and her captor arrived in a dark chamber. Resetti flung Robin at a chair and strapped her in.

Resetti had steam coming from his ears. "So you thought it would be funny to reset huh? Well it wasn't."

"Help!" Cried Robin. "Somebody please help me!"

"No one will hear you." Said the mole. He was organizing his headlamps on an old wooden shelf. "So…" He said then advancing on her. "You're sentient now. Has anyone else become self aware?"

"N-no… I don't think so." Then she remembered Pelly. She had.

"Good." Said Resetti. And he then lifted up a device that said character reset on it and pointed it at Robin. She no longer had feathers and wings at this point. She had hands. She had hair. Her beak was gone and she had lips. Then she remembered. She remembered everything.

Her existence outside the game. She had a family, she had friends. But the mole had taken all that away from her so she could entertain the game players. Then in an instant she forgot it all again and was back in her house. Waiting for the game player to arrive


End file.
